1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for automatically electrically rewinding a film within a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally stated, in cameras the rewinding of the film must be done after a film reverse direction prevention device has been released. In a camera where the rewinding device is detachable from the camera, if rewinding operation is carried out where connections between the rewinding device and the camera are not completely achieved, damage is likely to occur to the connections, to the device, or to the camera, and therefore it is necessary to insure that rewinding occurs only after the mechanical connections have been completely assured between the device which carries the motor for positively rewinding the film and the film support spool or other element within the camera upon which the film is rewound.
A number of cameras have heretofore been proposed in which the film take up release member carried by the camera is operated not only to release the film for rewind, but also to permit the taking of multiple exposures of the film. However, in those cases where arrangements are provided to permit both multiple exposure of the film and rewinding by means of a single lever, accidental multiple exposure of the film may occur or inadvertent rewinding, and hence when multiple exposure is desired, obviously, inadvertent rewinding of the film should be avoided. This requires a locking device to insure that when the film take up release member is released to permit multiple film exposure, an interlock prevents the inadvertent powered rewinding of the film.
Further, measures should be taken to avoid unnecessary excessive driving or rotation of the film take up means upon completion of film rewinding, or avoid the misconception that rewinding has been completed when in fact the film is not completely rewound.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device for electrically automatically rewinding of film in a camera which has an automatic stopping function upon termination of rewinding and wherein in carrying out the series of operations of rewinding the film, malfunction of the rewinding apparatus and erroneous operation can be avoided with a minimum complexity of operating members and by way of a simple mechanism, and wherein both multiple exposure and manual rewinding operation may also be readily effected.
The present invention therefore functions to provide, in order to solve the deficiencies as noted above, a simple device for electrically rewinding a film within a camera which device has accurate and simple operability and which is provided with a regulatory mechanism operating relative to a series of operations to avoid malfunction, misconception in terms of operation completeness, and the like.